1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pull-type booster for a vehicle which aids in operating a brake apparatus or a clutch apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A push-type booster for a vehicle is widely known which aids in operating a brake apparatus or a clutch apparatus. In such a booster, an input force is not a pulling force, but a pushing force. Accordingly, when the push-type booster is used for a wire-operating apparatus, there are the problems that the mounting position of the push-type booster is subject to much restriction, or that it cannot be mounted in a limited space within the vehicle.
Recently, a pull-type booster has been developed to solve the above described problems. However, the assembling is troublesome, and the valve operation is unstable.